I Waited On You and You Never Came
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason came to Paris to marry Courtney but decides to see Robin and finds out she is about to go to prison for murder. What will he do and how far will he go to keep her out of prison? What will Courtney do to get Jason back? What surprise does Robin have for Jason?
1. Chapter 1

I WAITED ON YOU AND YOU NEVER CAME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2003

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was devastated, Emily had called her telling her that Jason was going to be in Paris and that is where he was marrying Courtney Matthews, Sonny's sister. She couldn't believe it he was marrying some woman in her city, the same city that she showed to Jason. How could he do that? She was hurt that he was going to marry in Paris and he was marrying her two days before her birthday. How could he do that? Robin was remembering the love they had and doesn't understand how he could love this other woman especially not more than he loved her. They had a connection and she wondered if they did, she couldn't imagine Jason having that connection with anyone else. That connection was special. She started to cry knowing Jason was no longer hers and hadn't been in years. She waited for the doorbell to ring and the police to come and arrest her.

Robin heard the doorbell ring and thought it was really too soon for it to be the police. She went to the door and was shocked to see Jason.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked, he was nervous.

Robin stepped back and allowed him to come in to her place and he saw that everything was packed up and wonders why.

"Why is everything packed up? Are you moving?"

"I'm going to prison."

"What?! For what?"

"Murder."

"Robin, I know you didn't kill anyone."

"I did. The Chief of Staff at the hospital I worked at raped and beat me and he was the Chief of Police's brother so nothing happened to him so I took it into my own hands and killed him last night. I expect the police at any moment to arrest me for killing him."

"Okay, what time last night did you kill him?"

"10:30 pm Paris time." Robin wonders why he wanted to know.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No."

"Good, I came here to talk to you about us and about Courtney and I want to talk to you about those things but first I brought something with me, hold out your left hand, I'm not letting you go to prison."

She holds out her left hand and he slips her anniversary ring on her ring finger and it is a little snug and he says, "As far as the police are concerned we were together last night and I proposed. We met up after our plane got in and I realized I still loved you being in the same city as you were all I could think of was you. I came over with your ring and you still loved me even after everything that has happened in the past. We spent most of today with each other packing because you are moving back to Port Charles to live with me. I'm calling Sonny and telling him what's going on so that the three of them don't blow us out of the water." So he calls Sonny and tells him what is going on and why and who.

Sonny says after he is done telling him what is going on, "Protect my little sister."

Courtney is confused because she is his little sister.

Carly thinks for a few minutes and suddenly it hits her. Robin!

Carly says, "No way in hell will I let Jason have anything to do with that Saint."

Sonny shakes his head at her and finishes his phone call and tells Carly and Courtney what Jason is doing and that Jason and Sonny expect them to back Jason up, or there would be hell to pay for all of them, but especially Jason. When Sonny tells them the consequences, they agree to help, so Sonny tells them what to say if the police asks them questions.

Meanwhile the police knock on the door to Robin's rundown house.

Jason says, "I'm ready."

"So am I." Robin says, she then opens the door and two detectives and two officers come in and says, "Dr. Scorpio, you are under arrest for the murder of Farlon Buchette."

"My fiancé did not kill this Farlon Buchette."

"Fiancé? Since when?"

"I asked her to marry me last night."

"Last night?" One of the detectives asks.

"Yes, last night. She said yes."

"Alright if you asked her to marry you then you can marry her now. That won't be a problem, now will it?"

"Right now? Today you mean?" Robin asks, wanting to know.

"Yes if you two are really engaged that shouldn't be a problem, is it?" The detective asks.

"No, no problem at all." Jason said.

"Good. Let's go." The detective said.

"What? You are coming with us?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I want to make sure that you go through with getting married. I know just the place and the Judge that's there is a very good friend and that way I will know you are married."

"Fine, that's fine." Jason said, knowing that if he said no Robin would fine herself in jail.

"But honey, we don't have wedding rings."

The detective said "We'll stop at a jewelry store. So you can choose rings." The detective ushers Jason and Robin down to his unmarked car and they get in and they are taken to the top jewelry store in the city. They get out of the car and the detective leads the way inside while the other detective stays in the car, once inside he tells them, "My wife owns this jewelry store and she will give you a good deal on whatever you want."

The owner sees her husband and walks over and asks her husband, "What are you doing here, Alfred?"

"I went to question a suspect and found her fiancé there too and they are going to get married today so they need rings. I told them you would give them a good deal."

"Of course I will. Are these the two behind you?"

"Yes, step forward so my wife can see you."

They both do and she is surprised to see Robin. "Dr. Scorpio, are you the one getting married?"

"You know her?"

"Well yes, she is the boys' Doctor. She even sees me."

"I thought you were still being seen by Dr. Marlon."

"No, just when Dr. Scorpio can't see us because of her lab work. She has developed a protocol to help people with head trauma. She is the best doctor. You are the one getting married I take it?"

"Yes, I am."

"What ring size are you?"

"6"

"Okay and you sir?"

"I thought you were a 5.5 ring size?"

"I was years ago when you bought this ring for me. Today I am a size 6."

"Ma'am we need a different engagement ring too. I saved the ring I gave her before and it is probably killing her hand so we need a new engagement ring too."

"Is there a price range you are looking to spend?"

"No, whatever Robin wants is fine."

"Well I know she likes colored stones. I have this beautiful black sapphire set. It comes with engagement ring and his and her wedding rings."

"Yeah, ok show us them." Jason says.

Robin, Jason and Alfred comes over and watches at Alfred's wife shows the rings and Jason thinks that they are just what Robin should have. He asks, "Are they the right size for Robin?"

"Yes, sir. What size are you?"

"10"

"Then this should fit you."

"Let's find out." He takes the ring and tries it on and it fits so he takes the engagement ring and looks at Robin and says, "Robin, I know I asked you last night to marry me, but I am asking again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I would love to be your wife." She says crying.

Jason slides the ring onto her finger after taking the other ring off. He kisses Robin knowing that the cop and his wife expected it. He took her in his arms and takes and holds her face in his hands like he used to and kisses her and the moment their lips meet it was fireworks going off for both of them. It was like coming home for both of them.

The two watching them are shocked. The woman delighted and the cop was surprised that they would kiss that way because he thought that they were pretending to be engaged and that they would not marry and he would be arresting Dr. Scorpio for murdering the Chief's brother. He didn't want to arrest the Doctor because he believed that he really raped Dr. Scorpio, but he wasn't risking his badge to arrest the brother Dr. Farlon Buchette when he knew nothing would happen to him. It would be dismissed and so would he. He enjoyed his job and wanted to keep it.

Jason and Robin kissed until they needed air to breath and even then he put his forehead to hers. They had forgotten that the cop and his wife were even there.

The cop said, "I wondered if you two were going to come up for air anytime soon. I guess after that and seeing that this wasn't the first time that you two kissed. I will drive you two over to the judge to see you two married and then we will let you two go enjoy your wedding night and the rest of your life far away from here because if you are still here tomorrow my boss will come himself to arrest you for the murder of Dr. Farlon Buchette and you will be put in prison and a fatal accident I'm sure would happen. So let's go and see you two married, one more thing, Dr. Scorpio, I know your guilty but after what you went through I don't want to put you in jail, so get out of France fast!"

Jason gives the owner his credit card and asks "May I call my business associate? To have him get to the plane and get Robin's stuff out of her place?"

"Yes, can you do it fast? Get Dr. Scorpio's stuff out of there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, make your call."

Please let me know what you think in a review! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I WAITED ON YOU AND YOU NEVER CAME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2003

I am sorry it took so long to update I am getting ready for flea market and that is taking a lot of my time

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

The cop said, "I wondered if you two were going to come up for air anytime soon. I guess after that and seeing that this wasn't the first time that you two kissed. I will drive you two over to the judge to see you two married and then we will let you two go enjoy your wedding night and the rest of your life far away from here because if you are still here tomorrow my boss will come himself to arrest you for the murder of Dr. Farlon Buchette and you will be put in prison and a fatal accident I'm sure would happen. So let's go and see you two married, one more thing, Dr. Scorpio, I know your guilty but after what you went through I don't want to put you in jail, so get out of France fast!"

Jason gives the owner his credit card and asks "May I call my business associate? To have him get to the plane and get Robin's stuff out of her place?"

"Yes, can you do it fast? Get Dr. Scorpio's stuff out of there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, make your call."

He calls Sonny and tells him to get Robin's stuff out of her place and onto the plane and arrange for another plane for whatever cannot be put into the plane and do it fast along with getting out of there with Carly and Courtney now, not later. Sonny takes Carly and Courtney to the plane and has them stay on the plane. He tells his men to go get Robin's stuff and load Robin's stuff on the plane and not tell the women whose stuff they are loading and if they found out there would be hell to pay. Sonny goes to offer a guy with a plane a hefty price if he would load his plane with Robin's stuff and take it to Port Charles, New York. He gets half now and half when it is delivered. He says yes so they load his plane also with Robin's things.

Meanwhile Jason, Robin and Alfred, the cop, get back in the car and Jason, Robin, and the two detectives along with the two officers pull up to the courthouse and the six of them walk in and the police detective Alfred asks to see Judge Buchette and Robin and Jason look at each other and thinks they are indeed in trouble. They are taken in to see the Judge and the two detectives and the two officers follow them in and the Judge seeing this says only one police officer in there at a time, the female Judge said. So the other three leave and Alfred stays and he explains to the judge what he knew.

The Judge surprised everyone in the room when she asked Robin, "Did Dr. Farlon Buchette rape you?"

"Yes." Robin said, looking her in the eye.

"I believe you and Alfred. I will marry you two. Now Alfred go get the other three and bring them in so they can witness this marriage." So he went to get them.

"I don't have much time, but I want you when this is over the marriage license will be filed immediately. I'll make sure of it. Get out of France and head back to the United States and Robin don't come back here to live. I'm sorry about what Farlon did to you."

"Thank you. I am leaving right afterward."

"Go to the north side exit and go into the closet there and wait for me. I will give you a copy of your marriage license that I will take to file and then with that get out of France, but get remarried in the United States. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but why?"

"With Farlon's brother being the Chief of Police he could try to order Robin back to France and stand trial for Farlon's murder, but as long as you two are married he has to ask the husband namely you, Mr. Morgan if they want her extradited because in France you own your wife. So you and only you Mr. Morgan can okay extraditing Robin back to France. Do you still want to marry Robin, Mr. Morgan now that you know you two can't get divorced or Robin would be killed or in prison till she dies?"

"She's my fiancé, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I wasn't in it for the long haul." Jason said, shocking Robin that he had agreed.

Robin thinks, what about Courtney?

There is a knock on the door and the four police officers walk in and Jason and Robin said their vows and get married and when it comes to the kiss, they throw themselves into the kiss like they had at the jewelry store. They break apart when they hear a phone ring. It's the judge's phone and she answers it and says a few words and hangs up.

"Alfred the Captain, is meeting the four of you downstairs."

"Okay let's go men."

They walk out and the Judge says, "We have to hurry, come on."

Jason and Robin follow the Judge who takes them to the clerk's office and she files the marriage certificate and signs and dates it and they are given a copy and she then tells them. "Get out of here. Follow me."

They go out the back way and follow the Judge and pretty soon they are in the alley and the Judge tells them how to get out of there without the police getting them. So they leave and follow the Judge's directions and they grab a cab and take it to the airport where the plane is. They both get on the plane and Carly and Courtney who were busy looking at bridal magazines look up and Carly is about to come out of her seat and starts to tell Jason what she thinks, but before she can utter a word he says, "Don't start Carly, not now we have to get out of here. Where is Sonny?"

"Here." He walks over to Robin and says. "I'm sorry Robin, you will always be my little sister, my family."

Robin hugs him and then she says. "You have always been mine too."

"I'm glad that you have made up, but can we get out of here before we all go to prison?"

"Prison?" Carly and Courtney says.

"Yes, prison."

"Let's go." Sonny says.

"What about Robin's stuff?"

"The luggage area is full. I hired another plane and he is ready to go too. He knows we are going to Port Charles and I have guards on the plane with him."

Everyone hears a phone ring. "My special phone." She says a bunch of numbers and letters into the phone and picked it up. "Hello Luv, how are you?" She says into the phone.

"We are having a ball with Grandmama."

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to her. Now Luv, not later."

"Okay."

She hands the phone to Grandmama.

"Yes, Luv." Anna says.

"Mom, I need a plane in London to carry my and their things to Port Charles. I will explain everything later, everything, but Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, Courtney Matthews and I will be in London in about an hour and I will explain how and what is going on. Have everyone who is going to Port Charles things packed and ready to go."

"Can you bring some of Morgan and Corinthos' men with you to help us load and unload the truck at the plane that is already waiting for you and us?"

"Us?" Robin asked.

"Yes I am going with you to Port Charles."

"That's great, Mom. I am sure that Jason will let us use some of his men. See you soon, bye."

"Yeah, we'll see you soon. Bye."

"Now I will tell you all what is going on as soon as we get in the air and are safe."

Please let me know what you think in a review! Please Review! You know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

I WAITED ON YOU AND YOU NEVER CAME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2003

CHAPTER THREE

Previously

"Now I will tell you all what is going on as soon as we get in the air and are safe."

Sonny tells everyone to sit down and Jason and Robin sit together which surprise Courtney and Carly but not Sonny, who knows everything that is going on from the phone call that Jason made to him. He uses the intercom and tells the pilot to go and the plane behind them does the same when he sees the other plane going. Sonny gets on the phone to him and tells him they are stopping in London. So the two planes get in the air and Robin gets ready to tell everyone what is going on. Jason leans over and whispers in Robin's ear not to admit that she killed Farlon Buchette. She nods her head telling him she won't.

When they are in the air Robin starts not where they think she will. "Okay, I have to start this after Jason and my break up. Sorry but this starts there. I called and called after I left and you, Sonny and Carly kept hanging up on me. I also came back for the nurse's ball in 2000 to tell Jason something important. I was pregnant when I left, that is why I was calling."

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes, Jason I was."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I gave birth to twins."

"Where are they?"

"London, that's why we are going there, to pick them up and my Mother and maybe my cousin. They are there protecting the kids."

"Oh, my god. I lost those years of their lives because I wouldn't listen, read your letters or take your calls."

"Yes."

"They don't even know me."

"Yes, they do. I show them pictures of you. The nurse's ball tapes. They know you love them and that you would be there if you could. Now you can."

"You did that for me?"

"Of course, you're their father."

"Thank you, Robin."

"No, no, no they can't be yours. She can't have your kids. You are marrying me and I refuse to help raise those brats who probably are diseased." Courtney said.

Robin gets up and yanks Courtney up and hits her busting her nose. "Don't you ever, ever say that about my children again or I will beat the shit out of you and your broken nose will seem like a walk in the park, do you understand me?"

Courtney says, "Sonny, do something."

"I will, I would suggest you answer her. What you just said to Robin about her kids I would have hit you too if I was Robin, so I will not help you."

"Do you understand me, Courtney?" Robin said in a steel voice which surprises everyone.

"Yes. I understand. Jason, I will not marry you and help raise another woman's kids."

"That's fine, Courtney, because I will not be marrying you. I married Robin while we were in France and she will be planning a big wedding in Port Charles so all of our family can witness our wedding."

"What the hell?!" Carly says, shocked.

"You couldn't have. You love me." Courtney said, with tears in her eyes at the thought.

"I married Robin and I am staying married to Robin." He says, shocking Carly and Courtney.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Carly asked. "After what she did you married her? No you couldn't have."

"Yes, I am serious, I married Robin and Carly I expect you to be civil to Robin."

"You must be joking. I can't stand Robin. I hate Robin."

"You will be civil or you will not be around us and yes that means me. I am asking you to do this for me. I have cleaned up your messes for years, and now I am collecting. You be civil to my wife."

"Carly, we don't like each other that's a given, but if you want to be around Jason and my kids you will not fight with me, insult me or anything else or like I said you will not be part of their lives. I'm sorry Jason but I will not have her saying anything in front of our kids."

"I agree with you, Robin. So Carly what's it going to be? Are you going to be part of our lives or not?"

"I'll be civil, I am not losing my best friend over this."

"Jason, how could you do this? Why?" Courtney asks.

"Courtney, I should never have asked you to marry me, and especially not in Paris, especially not with Robin's birthday in two days, I should never have agreed to marry you around this date. It was wrong. I'm sorry Robin. Please forgive me?"

"Of course." Robin said, smiling at Jason. "Let me explain." Jason nods his head.

"Okay I was beat and raped and had to be hospitalized for a week from what he did to me. He wasn't arrested because his brother was Chief of Police of Paris so it was swept under the carpet. He was killed last night and I was accused of murdering him."

"I knew she was innocent and I couldn't let her go to prison where she would most likely be killed so I told the police I was with her last night when he was murdered. The police took us to a jewelry store when I told them we were engaged, we got married with police as witnesses."

"They made you get married, right?" Courtney asked, hopeful that Jason didn't marry her of his own free will.

"No, Courtney they didn't make us get married, I asked Robin to marry me. I still love her. I want her to be my wife and we are staying married. I'm sorry, Courtney but I have the love of my life back and I am not letting Robin go again. I lost her twice I am not losing her again."

"You bitch, how could you do this? You are responsible for this and I will get Jason back. He will come back to me because he loves me."

"Courtney, you are deluding yourself if you think Jason will come back to you. I have Jason back now and I will never let him go again. I will never let you or anyone come between us again. We are a family now. Our children and us and no they do not have HIV they have been negative since they were born."

"Robin, what are their names?" Jason asks.

"Lily Rose and Robert Jason we call Robert, RJ."

Sonny smiles hearing that she named one of her children after his late wife.

"What about their last name?"

"On the birth certificates they have Morgan, but they use Scorpio for everyday use and that will change, they will be using Morgan from now on."

"Thank you, Robin."

"You're their father, they deserve to use your last name, and I am glad that we are all going home. It's about time."

"Yes it is. It's about time you came home and back to me."

"I couldn't agree more." Robin said.

The pilot comes on and says, "We are going to be landing in a few minutes so take your seats and get your seatbelts on."

Everyone buckles up their seatbelts and prepares for landing.

Jason is anxious and Robin knows this and takes his hand and whispers in his ear. "It will be okay, they are going to love you."

Jason smiles at her and knows soon he will be meeting his children.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter or story in a review! Please.


End file.
